Regret Message
by BLACK-Rabbit 2204
Summary: Rin sits alone on the shore,watching a bottle full of wishes float away...crying as the memories come back. I actually wrote this for an English assignment,so if it's too suckish just PM me,and I'll try to change it, no promises though.Anyway,I do not own the message in the bottle part,nor do I own the twin switch-places thing,they belong to Akuno-P.Anyway,enjoy and reviews please!


"My other half… he's gone…"

My brother and I have always done everything together, we were never seen without each other. We even did things the same way, from the way we talk to the way we walk. We even looked alike, from our bright turquoise eyes to our shaggy, shoulder-length, blond hair. We were so alike, we were like one in the form of two, and that is true we were identical twins.

We lived in a tiny house in Ebony Fields, a village where the villagers all have beautiful jet black hair, ironically. So, with our shaggy blond hair, we were indeed the village freaks. The Gemini Freaks, that was what they called us. Everyone in the village hated us, they said that we were the shame of the Ebony Fields. Even the children of our age threw stones at us when we passed by. It has always been like this since our parents left us when we were eight, but still we were happy since we had each other…

Now, tears streamed down my face as I watched the glass bottle float away. The bottle containing my wish. Watching the bottle made me think of my brother. He was the one who taught me how to write down my wish, put it in a bottle and throw it out to sea. He said if I did this, my wish will come true. I closed my eyes as the memories of that day engulfed me…

_Splash!_

_ "So, that is how you do it!" said Len after he threw the bottle into the sea. I stared at the sea for a moment before asking, "Does it really work?"_

_ "Of course it does! Would I lie to you?"_

_ "No…do you mind if I ask you something?"_

_ "No, what is it?"_

_ "I was wondering, what did you wish for?"_

_ His lively eyes softened as he smiled. "I wish for you to be happy forever…"_

Splash!

I opened my eyes and blinked. Thinking of him made me burst into tears again. It made me remember what happened two days ago. The crime I committed…the crime that cost my brother's life. I closed my eyes again as the memories from three days ago engulfed me…

_ "Rin!" Len called out as he entered the kitchen._

_ "Yes, Len?" I said as I turned from the sink._

_ "Happy birthday, Rin!" He said as he put something on my head. The smile he had on his face was the sweetest I had ever seen._

_ "Huh?" I took down the thing on my head. It was a crown made from the most beautiful yellow flowers I had ever seen._

_ "It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" I said, giving him a hug._

_ Then suddenly I remembered that it was Len's birthday too, and I forgot to get him something! _Oh no! Now what should I do? Oh, I know, I'll make him a crown too!

_ "I'll be right back," I said to Len as I went out._

_ "Be careful!"_

_ "I will!" I said as I hoped that I might be able to avoid the villagers as I collect the flowers._

_ No luck though, as I walked down the path that headed to the field of flowers, a rock hit me across the face. "Ow!"_

_I looked up and I saw a girl blocking my path. It was Cayla, the girl with the most beautiful jet black hair in the village, also my greatest enemy._

_ "Now, what is this Gemini Freak having on her head?" She mocked as she grabbed the crown off my head. _Oh, no! The crown! I forgot to take it off!

_"Hey!"_

_ "A flower crown? Well this is the ugliest thing I had ever seen! Just like you!" Cayla mocked as she threw the crown on the floor and stepped on it, crushing it._ You had just gone too far! _I grabbed the stone that hit me just now which was lying on the ground and threw it at her. _

_ I could not remember what happened next but I did remember seeing Cayla lying on the ground with blood on her. She did not seem to be breathing. Frightened, I ran home crying. _

_ "What happened, Rin?!" Len cried out as I ran into the house and slammed the door still crying. I could not remember what happened next again but I did remember him hugging and comforting me as I cried my eyes out. Then he told me to take a nap, so I did._

_ I was awakened by the banging of our front and the yelling of angry voices outside our house. _

_"Len?" I called out. No reply. Panicked, I hurried out of the bedroom. As I ran out of the bedroom, I was pulled into the closet which was beside our bedroom._

_ "Len?!" He was in one of my dresses and his hair was no longer tied into a messy ponytail._

_ "Shh! Hurry, change into my clothes and escape after they're gone!" He instructed me and gave me some of his clothes and his cloak._

_ " Wait,…what?!"_

_ "Just do it! Don't worry, surely no one will notice. We are twins after all."_

_ Confused, I nodded my head. He hugged me one last time and kissed me on my forehead._

_ "That's right. Good girl." With that he went out of the closet and closed the door. Leaving me all alone. From inside the closet, I heard the front door being broken down, the sound of chains and people yelling. I could not make out what they were yelling about, but what I did manage to listen was something the left me with a shiver down my spine._

_ My twin was about to be _executed…

_ I changed into my brother's clothes, put on his cloak and ran out from the house, crying, to the execution place, the village hall. When I got there the place was full of people, all of them wanted to see 'my' execution. Then, the church bells rang. It was time for the execution. I ran through the crowd pushing away everyone in my way, but when I reached my brother, it was too late. The blade was already falling…_

_ SWISH!_

I opened my eyes and blinked. Tears started pouring down my face again.

"I'm so sorry, Len! I'm so sorry!"

" God," I begged. " If we are ever to be reborn again, please, please make us twins again!"

"_That will be nice._" A voice behind me said.

I turned around, but no one was there. Still, I smiled and said, "Yes. Yes it will."

-The End-


End file.
